


Untold Stories

by crystalkei



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is sure he can trust her now, even if she seems unsure. (Pre movie)</p><p>Inspired by Jess’ beautiful graphic on tumblr and tag - #kat and crystal: i dare you to use this as a prompt :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untold Stories

“Why didn’t you kill me?” she whispered sitting on one side of the bed, he was turned away from her on the other side.

“Why do you still ask me that question?” he said, his own voice rough. “The point is I didn’t and it worked out.”

It had been a year since Clint had decided to let her live. He couldn’t answer the question because he didn’t know the reason himself. Natasha Romanov was a cold blooded killer for hire who he’d personally watched make four elegantly precise, in their own way almost beautiful kills. But when she looked into his eyes, she wasn’t going to kill him, she wasn’t even going to fight him. He’d never taken a shot like that. And he wasn’t going to start with her.

“I could still kill you,” she said after a moment’s pause and he knew she was thinking back to her old life, her old ways.

“But you won’t.”

He was sure of it now. Any doubt wiped away by the events of the day. They were running an op in Georgia together, always together, because since he’d brought her in, Fury had tied them to each other. It was punishment; Natasha Romanov was Clint’s responsibility. If she was to go rogue, he still had orders to put an arrow through her. That was the deal.

His Russian was passable, but he could tell she’d been made. Could tell by the look in her eyes it wasn’t just anyone, it was someone like her. Trained by the same people. They looked to be the same age, maybe they’d grown up together. There was a bond there and she flashed with so much pain that he wondered if perhaps they’d been like sisters. But he couldn’t hesitate and he was surprised when she didn’t either. The young woman fell to the ground with a bullet hole in her head and an arrow in her heart.

This was the first she’d spoken since they’d finished the job and he wondered if she might tell him the story. Tell him who the woman was, but he didn’t hold his breath. If you did that you’d suffocate waiting for the Black Widow to tell you her secrets.


End file.
